


In The Desert That Day

by joshlerhoe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kind of Major Character Death?, M/M, Sad, just really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerhoe/pseuds/joshlerhoe
Summary: When Jack's mind fades away, where does he go?
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Vincent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	In The Desert That Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing I wrote in about 6 hours, just kinda want to try to get back int the rhythm of writing but with everything going on its p tough, but there ya go. Sorry for any spelling mistakes

Jack’s stare was infamous in the Overwatch organization.

His mind would seem to zone out, he’d fail to respond to prompting, and his eyes would go blank, gaze empty and long, miles and miles from reality.

For a short while, most seemed to get a kick out of it, in coming the air headed blonde jokes, but of course, none would dare say them to his face, given his position of power. But not long after they started, things took a sad turn.

The ‘episodes,’ as Gabriel has come to call them, are becoming increasingly frequent, happening in more inopportune moments, like during important briefings, in front of UN officials, and most recently, during the middle of a mission in Sudan, a hostage situation getting tense, and just like that, he was gone, lost in his mind. Lucky for everyone involved, Ana was there to take over.

Jack is slipping, people are seeing him as compromised, a weak leader. They’re beginning to turn on him.

Jesse asks Gabriel one day, walking down the long halls of the base.

“So, what is it? Where does he go?” Gabriel was somber, stopping and sighing, eyes turning to the long window overseeing the courtyard, Jack and Ana standing outside.

“Somewhere out in the Nevada desert, just past noon, kneeling in the sand.”

Vincent would never say goodbye, not to friends or Sergeants, and most certainly not to Jack. ‘Goodbye’ felt too permanent to him, and in these bleak times, it just didn’t suit him. He opted for playful ‘smell ya’ later,’ and to Jack, a kiss and a compliment, usually going a bit overboard with the compliments, landing in embarrassing territory.

“Sorry, I can’t help it when you’re just too damn cute,” he’d slide up next to Jack and wrap his arms around him, kissing his face until Jack would crack a smile. It was impossible to stay mad at someone so sweet.

Vincent would hold his hand and pull him along at night when it was forbidden to go out, away from the safety of the numbers and along to whatever beautiful, secluded place they were stationed near and the two would enjoy their alone time, tough to find these days.

They would end up laying with each other in the moonlight, touches slow and savoring the peace of their rendezvous, Jack struggling to keep quiet as Vincent would touch him, and after all was said and done, they would talk, tell the other the stories of their lives, their aspirations and fears, who they were fighting this war for.

“Honestly, I don’t think i have anyone at home waiting for me anymore, I didn’t leave on the best of terms,” Jack confessed, feeling shame. Vincent smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Then how about you fight for me? I don’t have much at home either.” Jack blushed, Vincent having a strange way of always making him do that.

“Okay, we fight for each other then.”

The battles and flying bullets seemed to invigorate the two, the need to win and survive pushing them to fight with every bit of strength they had, tearing through units of OR-14s like they were made of paper. The two were a deadly pair, and possibly the only hope humankind had in their losing battle against the omnics.

On a warm night in Northern California, Jack was being pulled along by Vincent as he always was, out to the shore of the Pacific Ocean, a wonderful moonlit night.

The pair kicked through the water, down to nothing but their underwear, but soon enough, that was gone too, bodies bare in the cold water, Vincent lifting Jack, legs wrapping around his waist. It was all Jack’s wanted, gasping and whimpering, hands in Vincent’s hair.

“God, I love you, Jack.” He’d never heard that before, so sincere. Jack smiled and nodded, kissing Vincent, moving his body perfectly against his lover.

They lay in the sand as the darkness faded into light, Vincent holding Jack close, his nose tucked into his neck.

“Jackie, you still awake?” Jack hummed but didn’t move, Vincent smiling, his hand covering Jack’s, resting on his chest.

“Y’know, I’ve been thinking about you, about us, about the war. I’ve been thinking that you’re someone real special, a once in a lifetime kind of person,” Vincent paused and squeezed Jack’s hand, a rustling, and something cold being slid onto Jack’s ring finger.

His eyes opened and there on his finger was a gold ring. He was absolutely speechless, wide eyes looking at Vince, who suddenly seemed rather apprehensive.

“I know it seems kinda soon, only knowing each other about a year, but y’know, any of these days could be our last, and I can’t even tell you how right it feels, how I think this was all meant to be. I was supposed to meet you, Jack. We are supposed to be together. Please, will you marry me?”

Jack hardly let him finish asking before kissing him, pulling him in close, and crying.

“God yes.”

It was all Jack ever could’ve dreamed of, but he never expected it all to come crashing down.

It came time for Units 13 and 17 to split up, one would head west into Nevada and the other would head north and the next morning, they would meet up on the other side.

“Catch ya’ later, cutie,” Vincent teased, kissing his love goodbye.

“See you around, you hot piece of ass,” Jack shot back, Vincent’s cheeks turning red, glancing around to see if anyone heard that, and of course, everyone had.

“Real funny, dumbass,” Jack smiled and kissed him again, waving as unit 13 drove away into the desert, unit 17 piling into their own trucks and following the route north.

All was going according to plan but by daybreak, things seemed to be turning bad.

The Sergeants were nervous, and Jack could sense the anxiety falling over the camp. What was going on?

He eavesdropped.

“They should’ve radioed in by now.”

“They’re exactly where they need to be, why isn’t anyone answering?”

“I don’t like this, someone needs to get out there and see what’s going on.”

His heart sank.

The desert sun was oppressive as their unit made their way to the coordinates of unit 13’s current location, Jack’s stomach in knots.

“What they found out there that day, out in the desert. It’s where he goes,” Gabriel explained, leaned against a wall.

“What did they find?” Jesse inquired.

“Nothing.”

They found nothing. 

Their trucks were all there, parked in place, all radios, walkies, even their guns, all in the trucks, but the soldiers were nowhere to be seen.

Jack fell to his knees, into the hot desert sand, and cried out for his love, but got no answer in return.

“An investigative team came out but nothing ever came of it. No signs of omnics, no bastions, no blood, not even footprints leading out into the desert. It’s like they just vanished into thin air.” 

There was a long pause, Jesse starting to feel guilty that he asked.

“Y’know, Jack never really loved again, I mean, not in the same way.” Jesse cocked a brow.

“But you two are married.” Gabriel sighed.

“I love him with everything I have, but once someone experiences that, experiences something so traumatic, it changes them. Jack… has never really been mine. Not completely. He’s always been Vincent’s, and that part of him, that part of his soul, was left out in the desert that day.”

Gabriel led Jesse down the hall into Jack’s office.

“A camera was strictly forbidden in SEP, and y’know, an entire unit vanishing off the face of the earth isn’t exactly a good look, so officially, unit 13 never existed. Vincent West never existed. But Jack has a long memory.” On a bookshelf behind the desk, on the lowest level was a thin, brown leather book, dust gathered on the spine, pages yellowing.

He took a breath and opened the book.

What must have been hundreds of sketches of a handsome young man filled the pages.

It was the only place Vincent existed.

Late that night, Jack and Gabriel lay in bed, Jack miles away, staring up at the ceiling.

Gabriel tried reaching him.

“Where are you Jackie?” He didn’t respond, gaze fixed. Gabe touched his hand, fingers curling softly around it, caressing his silver wedding ring.

“Come back to me, my love,” Gabriel pleaded, eyes beginning to well up.

“. . .Vince… “ Jack breathed, tears falling down the sides of his face.

“It’s me, it’s Gabe.” Jack’s head tipped to the side, their eyes meeting with no engagement.

“Vince… wanted to keep looking… I’ve never forgotten you… I always loved you.” Gabriel’s heart broke with each confession, nodding and taking a ragged breath.

“I know you loved me Jackie, and you did such a good job of it,” he cried, voice quiet. Jack’s eyes peered right into his and yet so far away.

“I lost you.”

“No, no, it wasn’t your fault. I don’t want you living like this Jack, you deserve to be happy.” His glassy eyes never faltered, his voice didn’t hesitate.

“I can never be happy without you.”

The answer stole Gabriel’s breath. He couldn’t bear to hear any more.

“Close your eyes Jackie, you’re exhausted.”

He did and Gabriel left the bed, exiting through the sliding glass door onto the balcony, falling to his knees, hands bracing onto the bars of the railing and sobbed.

He could never complete him the way Vincent did. The love of his life was never his.

He’s lost him.


End file.
